


Some spectacular dresses. And an awful lot of fun.

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fetish, Light BDSM, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of FanFiction I wrote for the 7th and 8th p0rn festival of fanfic-italia|livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: !Vastra Fetish: Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Original: [LINK](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367516.html?thread=7262684#t7262684)  
> Edition: [8th](http://geo-lupin.livejournal.com/75940.html)

The first time Jenny got a uniform from Vastra was soon after moving to Paternoster Row.  
«It will be a perfect disguise if people think you're just the maid here.»  
But hindsight is 20/20 and Jenny now realizes that Vastra has a thing for uniforms. The reptile's eyes linger longer on her body when she's wearing one, especially the maid one. Jenny lifts her skirt a little, uncovering her legs up to her knees, and it's all the enticement the Silurian needs to jump on her, not even bothering to disguise her intentions.  
Most of the time she likes Jenny to keep her uniform on. It's a dirty and exciting little game they both enjoy so, while Vastra is taking her, the human whispers "Madame" to increase their pleasure in it. It doesn't matter if they are in the drawing room, in their room, or on the kitchen table; every surface works when they get these sudden urges. Once they're both satisfied and tired up, they give themselves to long slow kisses and whispered words of love.

*****

When Jenny gets from her a vest and a tie, things between her and Vastra have become more complicated. Each one yearns for the other but they are both stuck in this self imposed, absolutely ridiculous and undefined fiction in which neither will take the first step towards voicing the realization that the connection between them has grown deeper but both know something is bound to happen between them.  
Jenny learns Vastra likes to see her naked on their bed, with her shirt undone and her tie laying between her breasts. Sometimes the Silurian likes to tie her up with her tie to prevent any movement from her or to force her to keep her eyes closed even, when they're in for a particularly fun and exciting night. And when she's tied up like this Vastra will watch her squirm powerless from the foot of the bed as her tongue runs over her heated flesh.

*****

The catsuit was the first gift she received from her new wife shortly after the marriage. Jenny observes the new item with red cheeks, thinking her wife's fetish will now be evident for everyone to see. Vastra urges her to try it on in front of her, and as a voyeuristic show she watches her seated in the armchair as Jenny lets her body be enveloped in the form-fitting black leather. The older woman sighs with contentment and barely refrains from touching herself as she observes her wife in her new fighting attire. Jenny kneels down between her wife's legs, recognizing the telltale signs of her wife's desire. She searches beneath her heavy skirt and finds Vastra ready for her. With a smile she bends down, kissing her wife's skin. She kisses her there as she would her mouth, her tongue bathing her needy flesh, and Vastra cannot contain the high pitched moans that fall from her throat. Jenny knows her wife wants more, so she adds her fingers and watches with satisfaction as the head of the otherwise overtly composed reptile falls backwards in an abandoned and lush way. Jenny is not ready to let her come so quick though, so she moves her fingers with at an impossibly slow pace. In and out, with measured movements, while the tip of her tongue circles her clit, waiting for Vastra to start begging.  
«Please…» She mumbles without any pretence of pride, feeling the orgasm still too far away.  
«What, ma'am?» Jenny asks, feigning an innocence that has never really been hers.  
«Please …I …Jenny!» She pants, breathless, and the girl thinks Vastra might have suffered enough. She quickens her pace and leaves her tongue on the hard and engorged bundle of nerves, and, in a matter of moments, Vastra shouts her pleasure. Jenny can now emerge from the sea of skirts and crinoline irremediably wrinkled.  
Vastra pulls her on top of her, holding her fast as Jenny sits on her wife's legs, her head resting on her heaving shoulder.


	2. Prompt: Victorian Dildos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: [LINK](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367516.html?thread=7059676#t7059676)  
> Edition: [8th](http://geo-lupin.livejournal.com/75940.html)

Jenny knows her wife well and she knows when she's hiding something. Her uncertain step and her half whispered words are a sign something is wrong. At night when, after a long and tiring work day, they find themselves in their bed, Jenny can finally ask for an explanation.  
A particularly steamy kiss from the reptile lets her know something extraordinary is bound to happen.  
Vastra is turned on, after all this time Jenny can feel the pheromones coming off her wife in waves when she secrets them, just as much as Vastra can smell her excitement.  
«What are you hiding?» Asks Jenny with a short breath.  
Vastra caresses Jenny sweetly, dropping light kisses on her lips and her neck, unbuttoning carefully her chemise and covering every bared inch of skin with her lips.   
«I want to make love to you.» Vastra admits with a serious look.  
«Me too, my love.» Jenny tries to reassure her, having never seen her so serious in bed.  
«No, I mean like a human.» Vastra takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. «I want to make love to you like a human male would.» she admits looking her wife in the eyes.  
«I don't need you to do that, Vastra.» Jenny tries to explain as her wife shakes her head.  
«No, I need to do it.» Admits the silurian uncovering a leather covered dildo strapped to her waist by leather belts. «I want to look you in the eye as you come, feel you clinging to my back. I want your thighs around my waist and I don't want you to ever think maybe you should have tried it with a man. I want to be able to give you every experience conceivable.» She explains as she covers her with her imposing height.  
Jenny is shocked by her wife's silly worries. When she feels something hard pressing against her, asking for permission to enter, she nods and, one inch at a time, Vastra invades her body as Jenny clings to her. The reptile woman moves in long and strong strokes in and out of the girl who mewls with every thrust. Jenny caresses her breasts, grips her buttocks to get her even deeper. The rhythm quickens and Jenny closes her eyes while she clings to her shoulders desperately.  
«Look at me.» Begs the Silurian out of breath, and Jenny obeys locking them in those of her wife. When the orgasm comes she fights against them closing. As the hard contraption moves out of her body she shudders one last time. Jenny watches Vastra observing with fascination the dildo covered in the essence of her wife, running a finger along its length, bringing it to her mouth. Jenny watches that and a new powerful wave of excitement hits her.  
«I love you Vastra. You're a fool if you think I'll ever miss a man. I don't want anyone else, male or female. I want you and I will always love you and only you.» She reassures holding her to her chest and kissing her.  
«And to be perfectly honest I still like your amazing tongue better.» She admits with a wink and a smile before pushing her wife onto her back and showing her why a warm tongue and nimble fingers are way better than a piece of wood covered in leather.


	3. Prompt: Mistress and Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: [LINK](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367516.html?thread=7052252#t7052252)  
> Edition: [8th](http://geo-lupin.livejournal.com/75940.html)  
> Additional tags: Dom/sub, spanking, voyeurism

Jenny is dusting Vastra's study just as she does every day. The house is big and there is always a lot to do for her mistress. All at once she feels a couple of arms holding her at the waist.   
«I didn't hear you come in, ma'am.» She admits, startled, as she rests her back against her mistress' chest.  
«Because you weren't paying attention. With our job your senses should be always keen. Just like mine, that now tell me you're already wet.» She says as she lifts her maid's skirt, dusting her hand on a white buttock.  
«You are not wearing underwear, I see.» She points out teasingly, slapping softly her servant's backside.  
«I'm sorry ma'am.» Jenny apologizes quickly. She had only wanted a little more freedom than those heavy and uncomfortable Victorian undergarments could afford her in that weather.  
«That is very bad, Jenny. Decorum comes first.» Vastra frowns, hitting the naked buttock again, more firmly this time.  
«I'm so sorry ma'am.» Mewls again Jenny who feels herself getting wetter and more turned on.  
«I shall teach you good manners, dear.» Sighs the reptile woman, running a finger along the slit between the girl's buttocks, feeling her get tense in her arms.  
Vastra runs her finger softly along the opening and then moves down still, searching for the engorged and wet pearl.  
Jenny moans without shame as soon as she feels the finger pressed against her and Vastra covers her mouth with her free hand.  
«We don't want the entire neighbourhood to hear us now, do we.» She asks as Jenny shakes her head no.  
«Very well, but still we can show them something.» Jenny couldn't see the self-satisfied smile on Vastra's face but she could feel it in her voice. She trembled as Vastra lifted her up onto the desk the reptile woman usually worked at when drafting official documents for one of the Yard's cases. Jenny thanks her lucky stars that the study is on the second floor otherwise all of London could have seen the show they were about to give.  
Vastra keeps jenny close to her with an arm while she searches underneath the skirts with the other. The girl spreads her legs to help her mistress in her task and feels her dive into her body with two long cold fingers. Vastra rocks her hand back and forth, adding first one finger, then another, and Jenny is powerless against her hips pressing against that hand that is giving her pleasure. She feels fuller and wetter than ever, and try as she might she can't containing the volume of the sounds coming from her lips in a crescendo. Vastra smiles at the girl for her effort not to scream out loud as she rubs her clit with the pad of her thumb and plunges her four fingers inside her. Jenny lets her head drop on her mistress' shoulder and hold on for dear life to the woman's dress not to fall off the desk she's perched on, but she is so close she doesn't want to stop now to find a more comfortable position. When the silurian pushes in once more Jenny screams her orgasm only to fall limp in her mistress' arms.   
Jenny is grateful for the soft breeze in the room that cools her red cheeks and rough patches on other parts of her body, made rough and sensitive by the hard scales on Vastra's fingers. The Silurian knows this, and every time after sex she lingers a moment with her cold digits to help the tender skin cool down, saying sorry to Jenny who turns her head against her mistress' mouth and silences her with a long slow kiss.


	4. shed your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for VastraJennyLove who said she wanted to read a story where Vastra isn't the only one doing all the work ;)

Jenny by now knew every sound, every look, every scale on Vastra's body.   
She knew when she was shedding the green scales, how they became soft and opaque on her face, how little by little they all fell down to leave another new and brightly coloured one in its place. How these new vivid green scales were tender to the touch for a few days after. A kiss on the neck would turn the lizard into a purring needy pet, and Jenny knew how to touch her, late at night when they had both retired to bed.  
It always started slowly. Vastra was sensitive in those moments and even the slightest hint of roughness would leave a mark on her tender scales until she shed again.  
She got close to the Silurian's body, caressing her shoulders while the dress fell to the floor, lifeless. She ran a soft caress down her back, down her hips to her buttocks while her breath caressed her neck. She felt Vastra humming with anticipation and desire to have those worm soft hands on her body.  
Without rushing, the girl lead her wife to the bed all the while exchanging a passionate kiss. The green cheeks, for once soft to the touch, were caressed, explored like they had been that first time so long before.  
The tender scales soaked up the heat of those fingers and those lips exploring her face, warming Vastra to her core, sending a heated shock-wave between her legs.  
Never able to hold it back, Vastra let out a moan, bringing a slow knowing smile to Jenny's lips as she listened to the wanton sound.  
With her mouth she slowly moved from her face to the tender neck, she licked the scales there, covering them with a light sheen of saliva, she moved down to the breasts, enveloping one in her mouth, like a morsel of precious food. Her teeth barely glided on her scales and Vastra immediately got breathless.  
She trusted Jenny, her body was vulnerable and teeth could hurt her, but she trusted the girl blindly, exhaling as her lover started to massage the unattended breast with her hand.  
Jenny moved back up the strong body to share another heated kiss with her wife as she ran a hand across the sensitive crests on the older woman's head at the same time the other glided down towards her centre. Vastra unlocked her lips from the soft and pink ones she was kissing to let out a high pitched keening sound.  
Proud of the sounds she was eliciting, Jenny moved her mouth to Vastra's most intimate place, causing Vastra's eyes to shot back open as soon as she feels herself being eaten alive by that hungry mouth.  
Her grip on reality waned as her senses were assaulted by those soft lips, that probing tongue, those strong fingers moving at a leisurely lull inside her.  
Her back arching sharply, her hands frantically gripping the covers, her breath stuttering as she moaned uncontrollably under the waves of pleasure breaking over her skin.  
As her mind and soul came back down to Earth, green arms searched the warmth of Jenny's body against hers, to hold on to, to keep her grounded as the slow waves of pleasure threatened to take her away.  
And it's only than that Vastra realized just how many layers of clothing still separated her naked needy skin from Jenny's.  
«We ought to remedy that.» she murmured in Jenny's ear, full of mischief that earned her a smile in return. On that night, and many others, there was no further use for words between the lovers.


	5. Prompt: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: [ Link](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334961.html?thread=6383537#t6383537)  
> Edition: [7th](http://geo-lupin.livejournal.com/74400.html)

Summer was hot, too hot for Victorian clothes. It was fortunate for Vastra that she longed for those torrid days of August, otherwise her mood would have surely made itself known. But she was there, lounging on the too hot rocks in the garden, as naked as the day she had hatched, soaking in as many warm sun-rays as she could.  
Jenny couldn't appreciate that temperature quite in the same manner; she never could imagine herself getting as naked as her madam. The human was at least thankful for the Sontaran's week end off, which afforded them a little privacy at home.  
After having spent her day seeking refuge under the shadowy trees, when the sun started to set Jenny was finally able to appreciate her new summer dress of light blue cotton. Vastra on the other hand didn't seem at all inclined to put her clothes back on, leisurely strolling through the house completely naked.  
«Not that I don't appreciate the view, my dear, but I think you should get dressed now.» The human hoped the woman would be receptive of her words but the Silurian was of a different opinion and continued to wander through the house with her scales to the wind .  
«I am trying to store heat.» Vastra explained her wife who sighed in exasperation. Every year the same story.  
«But only as long as Strax isn't around.» Jenny warned, relaxing in a chair while enjoying a good book.  
«As long as Strax is not around we could also have sex freely all over the house.» proposed Vastra, with a look full of desire.  
«I'm reading my dear, and it's too hot for that sort of activity.» Jenny really felt tired because of the relentless heat and the idea of sweating any further than was necessary didn't seem as brilliant as it did to her dear wife. The Silurian, defeated in her romantic advances, moved to the garden again, to soak up what little remained of the sun rays' heat on the rocks.

As night started to fall Jenny went outside to wake Vastra who was still laying where she had left her a few hours earlier. Her body was hot, she had never felt the reptile accumulate so much heat, so much that the woman herself felt hot and flushed upon waking.  
They headed for the bedroom, but sleeping wouldn't be easy for either one.  
The temperature made night even more trying than day time, but while Jenny tried to have at least an hour of rest in the dense heat, Vastra was left turning around restlessly on the sheets. She got up defeated and started wandering aimlessly through the deserted house, only to end up drawing a cool water bath for herself.  
She filled the tub with fresh water and as soon as she got in she felt her dried up scales softening, sending shivers down her spine.  
Meanwhile Jenny, who had woken up because of the noise, looked out into the hallway and saw that the bathroom door was ajar, a glimmer of light coming from it.  
The sight of her wife as she neared the door made her swallow - Vastra was sitting on the edge of the tub, her tongue touching her breast with sensual slight movements, only to move further down, between her legs, rubbing her own clitoris with a sigh. Jenny, entranced by that sight, got wet.  
She undressed completely and entered the room. Upon seeing her, Vastra immediately stopped what she was doing and could only look as the human knelt between her legs to continue the work the Silurian had been doing. Jenny's tongue was warm and soft, she knew all too well what pleased the Silurian and she soon inserted one finger after another. The reptile started to push down on her hand and her mouth, coming a few moments after.  
Jenny slipped out of her, wiped her lips and as soon as she was standing Vastra dragged her in a breathtaking kiss, crushing her against the wall. Jenny lifted her legs and linked them behind her wife's waist. The Silurian moved her free hand down towards her wife's need.  
She stroked the girl's core, wetting her fingers, then inserted them provoking groans between kisses. She started with a slow pace and then increased it, her thumb stimulating the pulsing clitoris. After a few strokes she came her legs no longer supporting her weight she abandoned herself in Vastra's arms.  
The Silurian, still flushed, carried Jenny to the bed, ready for round two.


	6. !Strax Voyeurism

Original: [LINK](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334961.html?thread=6423729#t6423729)  
Edition: [7th](http://geo-lupin.livejournal.com/74400.html)

Strax awoke that night in his small first floor room in Paternoster Row. He would have never woken up in the middle of the night without a good reason to, but his Sontaran warrior's hearing had snapped him to attention.   
It was a dark, moonless night and the streetlights were completely out of oil, so it had had to be very late. They had gone hunting for thieves and scoundrels for most of the evening, and after having come home to his small room near the kitchen he had polished his precious laser rifle for the millionth time, a ritual after which he had went to sleep like every other night.   
He had been awoken by a loud thump that had seemed to come from the second floor of the house, and now he could hear groans he could not identify. He had been waiting, listening with his senses alert, and the more he listened the stronger the noises became. He had decided to venture out of his room wearing his trusty blue and white striped pyjamas and a few grenades, just in case.   
If Madame had seen them she would have been very cross with him. He had been living with them for no more than three weeks, but immediately the commander had made it very clear there were to be no explosives in the house. That's why he had kept just a few hidden under his bed.  
He quietly climbed the stairs, the noise becoming louder as he got closer. He saw a light coming from under a door upstairs - it was ajar and the rather large opening let out every noise made within.  
He got closer, silently. The scene he saw inside the room was rather difficult to interpret for a warrior clone, but something, at an unspecified height below his navel was awakening.  
Madame Vastra and the boy, Jenny, were tangled in each other, sitting on the bed, letting out sounds that Strax had never heard before. There were whistles and chants and screams, not to mention those few sentences that seemed nothing short of obscene to the Sontaran. It was absolutely shocking to see his new Silurian commander beg and give in to every demand made by the young human soldier. He must have awakened in a parallel universe, or there was something in his new roommates that eluded him.  
They were touching each other's mammary glands, pushing their lips against each other, producing a great amount of saliva and then they rasped at the other's body with their tongue, probably in an attempt to clean each other of the perspiration that was gathering on their skin. They cleaned everywhere, especially each other's laps while the other chanted some religious invocation he couldn't understand. Even probing fissures between each other's legs with pointed fingers.  
They had probably sustained mysterious twin wounds during their nightly hunt he had not paid attention to. He felt guilty for his negligence in absolving his new duty as a nurse. If his comrades were hurt, and by the screams they were letting out, that single hidden cut was bound to be a more serious injury than it first appeared, he should have been the one to cure it. they probably didn't yet trust in his abilities as a nurse, but he would prove to them his worth.  
Something other than professional curiosity over these primitive diagnostic methods, that really only seemed to make the injured one scream all the more, was keeping him rooted to the doorway. He wasn't sure he was supposed to attend but he couldn't tear himself away.  
He ghosted one of his chubby hands over his groin. Having been a clone race since time immemorial had deprived Sontarans for centuries of whichever reproductive organs they might have once had but he still felt a primordial pull in his stomach he couldn't quite understand or really know what to do with. It was a similar feeling as to when they would plan an attack or when he saw something being obliterated by one of his mighty explosives.  
He almost lost his balance moving one step closer to the door and risking being discovered by Madame. She surely wouldn't have been happy if she had found him standing there without permission. He paused as still as a statue, hearing the boy ask what that noise had been, not even breathing until he heard his superior reassure the boy that everything was alright.  
When he could again move gingerly steps he walked away from the room, proceeded slowly down the stairs and walked trying not to make any noise until he was again safely in his room.  
The scene he had just seen made him unsure of what exactly Madame and the boy were.   
More and more confused, and unable to get the scene he had seen upstairs from his mind, he went to sleep when the sun had already made an appearance on the horizon.


End file.
